Perpetual Bliss
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has it all.Money,power,popularity,Draco Malfoy but what happens when she starts to want something else.Something she can never have.Something like Hermione...SLASH WARNING! PPHG
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter 1:Wanting You**

Pansy sat at the back of the room, staring. Staring at the girl who she had always tried to make miserable. Her golden brown hair was straight long and shiny. She was small and petite. The girl was bent over her desk that was full of books and papers. The room was almost silent and Pansy could hear her quill scratching across the parchment in front of her. On either side of her were a boy. On her right was a tall red-headed boy who was leaning back looking up at the ceiling. On her left was a raven haired boy who was ruffling his already very messy hair some more.

Pansy looked back down at her paper so people wouldn't get suspicious. She didn't have much done yet. Glancing to her right she took a look at how far her boyfriend Draco Malfoy had gotten. To her surprise he was almost finished. Looking up at the clock she realized there was only ten more minutes left for her to finish her work. Pansy looked back down at her paper and tried to concentrate on her Potions work but pictures of a girl with brown hair kept floating into her mind.

It wasn't fair. She had everything. Money, a hott boyfriend who loved her, and yet her life was incomplete. Pansy had always felt like something was missing from her life. Something very important. It wasn't until last year that she had begun feeling things for anyone besides her beloved Draco. After the battle in the sixth year she had grown to admire the Golden Trio for their courage and bravery. One in particular. She still wasn't entirely sure what she felt towards the hazel eyed Gryffindor, but she liked it and yet she hated it.

A timer rang in the front of the classroom, just before a faint bell rang outside the dungeon they were currently in.

"Hand in your papers now and get out." Snape drawled at the front of the class nodding to a smaller desk next to his own.

Pansy moved slowly wanting to be alone with Snape when she asked him for some more time to do her paper. She was sure he would let her. She was a Slytherin after all and Draco's girlfriend. Snape obviously favored Draco and wouldn't want Draco to be mad at him because he made his girlfriend fail an assignment.

"Come on Pansy." Draco sounded agitated as he waited for her "I want to get to lunch."

"Um...go ahead without me I'll catch up." Pansy looked up from her bag.

Draco looked confused but shrugged his shoulders. Leaning in he kissed her lips softly "I'll save a seat for you." he whispered in her ear.

Pansy smiled back and the second he was out of the dungeon she involuntarily wiped her lips off. Looking around the classroom she found nobody but Snape was there. Taking a deep breath she shouldered her bag and walked up to his desk.

"Um Professor. I had some issues finishing my assignment and I was wondering if I could just do it for homework?" Pansy gave him her best pout and tried to look innocent.

Professor Snape looked up and surveyed her for a moment before nodding his head "I want it tomorrow no later than lunch." he instructed.

Pansy nodded her head feverishly "Yes, sir, thank you, sir." and happier than before she hurried out of the dungeons and out into the Entrance Hall.

Entering the Great Hall she scanned the hall and saw Hermione Granger sitting by herself with a book at the Gryffindor table. Pansy felt a sudden urge to go sit with her and make her feel wanted, but she stopped herself and headed to the Slytherin table. She could see Draco in the middle of the table surrounded by what looked like half the house. He was of course the Slytherin King and she was his queen. Pansy blanched outwardly at the thought of being his queen.

_"No Pansy, no you mustn't think like that." she scolded herself._

She had to stop thinking so much about Granger. She was just a worthless mudblood, _right_? Draco saw her approaching the table and ordered some people to budge over for her.

_There's one good thing about being the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy Slytherin King extraordinare , he always made sure you were treated like a queen." Pansy thought smirking at the other girls' evil glares._

Sitting down next to Draco he planted a small soft kiss on Pansy's cheek. Pansy recoiled but didn't let him see. Draco was her boyfriend and they were more than likely betrothed. She couldn't just stop loving him because some mudblood kept fogging her brain.

_"But she's a very hott mudblood." a little voice in the back of Pansy's head told her. "Where the hell did that come from?" she asked herself._

"So Pansy what took you so long?" Draco asked slipping an arm around her waist. His normally warm cozy arm had recently been feeling colder less wanted around her waist.

"Oh I had to get an extension on that Potions assignment." Pansy tried to ignore his arm and served herself and Draco some steak and kidney pie.

"You did seem a bit distracted in class." Draco mused "Something wrong?" he asked removing his arm around my waist, which Pansy was thankful for.

"No, no everything's fine." Pansy said offhandedly her eyes wandering over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting down.

Draco followed her gaze saying. "Got a scheme for the filthy mudblood and her man-whores."

"Don't..." Pansy almost let it slip for him not to call Hermione a mudblood. "Er...no I'm still thinking." She said quickly not looking at him.  
Draco just looked at her but didn't say anything. Draco had begun noticing that Pansy didn't pay attention anymore and tensed at his touch or kiss. She had been distracted in class especially the ones they had with Gryffindors. He had begun to wonder if she had something for one of the Gryffindors. Draco was determined not to lose her to a Gryffin-dork.

Pansy set her fork and knife down. Taking a deep breath she put her hands under chin, cracking her knuckles. Gazing around her she tuned out everything as her eyes fell on the fiery brunette at the Gryffindor table. She watched as Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall. Pansy's dark eyes followed her every movement. Getting up she tried not to do anything suspicious. 

"Where are you going?" Draco asked looking up at her quizzically.

"I have to go somewhere to think and be alone." She muttered not paying much attention. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she followed Hermione out of the Hall.

Walking through the corridors Pansy tried to think of where Hermione would be.

_"The library of course!" she thought._

Entering the library Pansy looked around for the bushy haired muggle-born. In the far back she sat alone, hidden behind a book. Pansy went to a shelf and pulled down a random book. Sitting down at a table that faced Hermione she positioned her book so that she could watch Hermione and not be noticed too easily.

Opening the book Pansy pretended to e reading while really she kept peeking out behind her book to look at the girl four tables away from her. Hermione had obviously felt eyes on her and looked up form her book. Seeing noone looking at her she turned back down to her book. Once she seemed engrossed in her book again Pansy looked back up from her book. Hermione again looked up feeling the eyes on the crown of her head. This time however Pansy wasn't very quick and Hermione noticed her. Narrowing her eyes Hermione glared at Pansy in suspicion.

Pansy looked back up and smirked challenging her. Turning back to her book Pansy acted like she was innocent. Before she knew it she sensed someone in front of her. Looking up Hermione was towering over her.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" She snarled, accusingly.


	2. Chapter 2

1**You Wouldn't Understand**

"Do you have a staring problem?" She snarled, accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, Parkinson." She snapped. "If you don't stop staring at me I'm going to have to report you stalker like activities."

"Please don't flatter yourself, Granger." Pansy stood up inches form her face. "Nobody would ever want to look at you much less stare at you."

"Can we help you Granger?" Draco appeared out of nowhere behind Pansy, his hand on her shoulder.

"No but I suppose you could help your little girlfriend with her staring problem." She stood taller to try and stand as tall as Draco. I admired her for this. She was never intimidated by others, especially Draco.

Draco raised his eyebrow and faltered. "Pansy doesn't stare at people especially someone who doesn't deserve to ever be graced by her presence, someone like you." Pansy felt Draco's hand grip her shoulder harder and began to steer her away from the table. "Watch your back, Granger!" He said over his back.

He pushed Pansy out of the library roughly. In the corridor he handed her, her bag but his hand was still on her shoulder. Pansy looked up at his face. His eyes were cold and well-chiseled and his jaw was set firmly. Pansy tried to squirm out of his grip but was unsuccessful. Draco only took a tighter grip on her.

"Ouch Draco, damn it that hurts." Pansy snarled, pulling out of his grip. "Merlin, what the fuck is wrong with you!" She turned to face him.

Draco took a step forward and was inches from her. He towered over her by half a foot and had to bend his neck a good bit to look down at her.

"What." He spat. "Was that all about?"

"Nothing, the stupid mudblood got in my face!" Pansy sneered up at him.

"And why exactly was it?" He pretended to be thinking. "Oh yeah because you've been staring at her!"

"You actually believe that filthy mudblood bitch over me!" Pansy screamed panic streaking through her body. "Your such a fucking ass, Draco Malfoy!" Pansy pulled her hand back and slapped him. Turning around she stalked off before he could stop her.  
Once Pansy had rounded the corner she took off running. She calmed down when she reached the North Tower and calmly walked up the stairs. The library scene had gone horribly wrong and Draco was even more suspicious than before. She didn't get it. If he thought she was gay why did he keep her around. Maybe he didn't think it was Hermione. Maybe he thought it was Potter or Weasley? Pansy shuddered at the thought.

Staring out the window she watched a flock of birds fly over head. They were so perfect. They were carefree and unbound to anything. They didn't have to worry about boyfriends or school or betrothals or the fear of being gay. They didn't have to care what others thought of them. Whenever something bothered them they could just fly away and never come back. They were the opposite of Pansy.

Pansy was bound to her house, her family, and, worst of all, Draco. She was afraid someone would realize she was gay and to a muggle-born Gryffindor to boot. A tear of frustration rolled down her face. Why did her life have to be so hard. She would never be able to run away. Draco loved her and was very protective maybe even a tad bit obsessed. He would come after her and wouldn't rest until he had her back in his arms even if he had to do it forcefully. And her parents would have the whole Death Eater circle looking for her.

Besides she was almost positive Hermione was straight as a ruler. Pansy also couldn't get within a twenty foot radius of her without having everybody on their guard. But unfortunately for her Pansy Parkinson didn't give up all too easily.

Pansy's shoulder hurt from where Draco had grabbed them. Pushing away the robes and blouse sleeves, she revealed on her pale skin black and blue marks. Staring at them she wondered if Draco had really meant to hurt her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear anybody come into the tower until they let out a gasp.

Whipping around Pansy saw Hermione Granger. She was transfixed with the bruises on Pansy's shoulder.

"Oh, it's you." Pansy said sourly, scrunching her face up on purpose.

Hermione bit her lip before speaking. "Are...are you okay?" She whispered.

Pansy shrugged. Hermione walked over and ran a finger over her bruises. Pansy winced but didn't' move away from her. Pulling out her wand, Hermione thought for a moment resting her wand on Pansy's shoulder.

"Do you mind?" She asked looking up at Pansy.

Pansy stared at her for a moment but then slowly nodded her forehead. Hermione muttered a few well chosen words. A creamy beige beam of light emitted from her wand and blinded them both. When it was gone they looked back and the bruises had disappeared. Pansy stared at it in shock but then a smile slowly creased on her lips.

"Er...thanks." Pansy muttered pulling her robe and sleeve back up.  
"It's fine." Hermione leaned on the window ledge. "Who did that to you?"  
Pansy looked up into her beautiful chocolate orbs that always caught her eye. "No...noone." She stuttered.

Hermione frowned a few cute wrinkles appearing on her forehead. "You shouldn't let Malfoy push you around, especially if he is hurting you."

"Draco didn't do anything on purpose." Pansy scowled. "Keep your nose out of other people's business, Granger." Pansy snarled stomping out of the tower.

Racing back down the steps Pansy strutted through the corridors and to the dungeons. She had to get her bag back from the hallway and then she had one hour before she was expected at Charms. Walking swiftly down the corridor she rounded the corner where her bad should have been but it was no longer there.

"Damn it!" She cursed to herself; Draco must have taken her bag with him.

Cursing some more under her breath she hurried off to the Slytherin Common Room where she silently hoped Draco had retreated to. Entering the dungeons she felt a familiar rush of cold wash over her. Ignoring she kept walking down the dungeon corridor. Turning a bend she was swiftly approaching a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherin boys. Draco was not amongst them but she did see his friend Blaise Zabini who nodded to her. She nodded but kept walking past them. Pansy felt the stares of the boys and didn't think twice about it until she heard footsteps close behind her.

An arm grabbed her and violently pulled her around. In front of her was Adrian Pucey.

"Can I help you?" She snarled drawing herself up to full height.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Easy girl. I was just going to ask if something was wrong." He kept his grip on her arm firm and didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon.

"What's it to you?" She snarled again hoping to make him back down off of her.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so stressed." He pulled her closer and blew in her ear. "I could always relieve that stress you hold in."

Pansy blanched and tried to pull away. "Get the fuck away from me!" She shrieked praying silently that someone from the group of boys that shouldn't be far away from them.

Adrian just grinned and pushed her against the wall with one hand on her hip. He leaned in to kiss her but Pansy moved her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. A tear came from her eye at the unwanted touches he was placing on her waist. He was absolutely revolting. He was pushing her against the wall and Pansy couldn't even move much.  
"What the hell are you doing, Pucey!" A masculine voice roared from down the corridor.

Adrian looked up and Pansy caught a glimpse of Draco storming down to them. Adrian however was very lax and was still leaning on her as a few more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Draco's rage became stronger as he saw her wet cheeks and pulling out his wand he said a few words making a purple beam of light burst out of the end. The beam slammed into Adrian making him fly into the air away from Pansy.

Taking a deep breath relieved to be away from the horrid boy she leaned on the wall herself this time as Draco approached. He didn't say anything but pulled her wrists toward him and began examining them. They were only slightly bruised but were sure to get worse.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked wiping away some stray tears on her hot face.

Pansy nodded and her insides ran cold had his touch. "Yeah I'm fine."

Draco stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. "If you say so." He whispered solemnly.

He pulled away and started walking back down the hall to the Slytherin Common Room forgetting Adrian who was still out cold on the floor.. Pansy felt terrible. She had been pushing him away so much that he was beginning to act depressed. Frowning Pansy turned the other way, planning on going out to sit at the lake. She didn't want to get caught anywhere near Adrian.

Walking back through the dungeons she noticed there were no more guys in the hallway and her exit from the dungeons was clear. Slipping unnoticed out of the Entrance Hall she greeted the cool breeze gratefully. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sit down on her usual rock by the lake. The rock was warm and Pansy laid down, stretching out to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

She couldn't like her. One she was a Gryffindor muggle-born and two she was a girl! Nobody would allow it. Her parents would be ashamed and disown her. She couldn't live without her parents and their money. Draco, poor Draco, would be publically humiliated and in a fit of rage. He was not someone you crossed while he was angry. It was practically suicide to purposely get on his bad side. Pansy was so lost in her thought she didn't hear anybody come and sit down next to her.

When she finally sensed someone sharing the rock with her she opened her eyes and looked up to see the same muggle-born girl she thought of all the time. Hermione was sitting Indian style next to her looking out on the lake. Her long brown hair flowed behind her in the wind as the breeze kicked up.

"Hey." She said not looking down at her.

"Oh hi." Pansy greeted sitting up next to her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Hermione asked her eyebrows knitting.  
"No. Your just the last person I would expect to sit with me." Pansy shrugged it off.

Hermione as silent for a moment. "Yeah your right. Well... I just wanted to apologize for earlier in the library. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Malfoy."

"Oh." Pansy said simply before continuing. "Don't worry about it. I'm f...fine." She stammered out the last bit.

"You really shouldn't let him hurt you like that, though." Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the gaze she had held on the murky waters and looked over at the raven haired girl.

Pansy's face was contorted with fear and anger. "I told you Draco didn't do anything."

Hermione became impatient. "Oh no the bruises just magically appeared on your shoulders." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Pansy retorted her face growing red as she stood up from the rock.

"No, Parkinson, I do understand." Hermione pulled up her robe sleeve to reveal an arm almost completely covered from her elbow up in black and blue.

With that said and done Hermione whipped around and stormed back up to the school leaving Pansy standing by the lake, dumbstruck.


	3. Chapter 3

1**One Last Chance **

Pansy hurried out of the Great Hall after dinner almost a week later. She had been avoiding Draco for the past week, hoping not to have a confrontation. Pansy had spent more time in the library than she had in her whole time at Hogwarts.

Inside the library she made her way to her usual spot in the back of the library. Out of her bag, she pulled a few books, parchment, ink, and a quill. Propping open her Potions book she began leafing through it to find something to help her with her essay she needed to do. After twenty minutes Pansy was busy writing and didn't notice anyone in front of her until they pulled the chair out.

Hermione was sitting across the table from her with a smile and a few more books on potions. "Hey." She greeted warmly.

Pansy smiled back but didn't say anything just looked back down at her work. She couldn't help but glance up at Hermione every now and then, though. She looked cute when she concentrated so hard on something like homework. Glancing up at the door she saw Ron and Harry entering the library. They looked around briefly before spotting the two of them.

Pansy glued her eyes to her work as she heard then approach.

\"Hermione." Ron grunted.

Hermione's head jerked and she saw the boys on either side of her. "Oh hello guys."

"What are you doing with _that _." he put a particular emphasis on the word that as he shot a glare at me.

"We are doing homework." She said simply as if this was an everyday activity.

"I do have a name you know. It's..." Pansy began but Harry cut her off.

"Stay out of this, Parkinson." He snarled.

"Some of us are trying to work here. So if you guys don't mind." Hermione stood her ground with them.  
Harry and Ron gave a her a disgusted look but walked away to the other side of the library. Pansy watched them for a moment before turning back to Hermione. She could feel the two boys staring at them.

"You don't have to risk your friendship with them just for me." She muttered, although quite pleased that she had.

"No, it's well worth it." Hermione smiled reassuringly up at her. "Oh and use this book for that essay." 

Pansy took the book Hermione was handing her. "Thanks." She said and returned to her work.

They worked for well over an hour before Pansy decided to go back to the Slytherin Common Room for a bit. Hermione nodded but didn't make any move to leave. Pansy shoved all her things into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

She threaded her way through the few people in the hallway until she was in front of the wall used for the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Basilisk." She recited the password.

Looking around the room she spotted Draco sitting in front of the fire. She began walking over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down next to him. Draco neither looked at her nor said anything. This was how Pansy liked it. He wouldn't say anything productive to her until everybody was gone and none could hear them talking.

As if everyone understood they seemed to leave the room as fast possible. Draco glanced over at her but said nothing for another ten minutes or so.

"What did he do to you?" Draco asked turning his head to cast a stony gaze at her.

Pansy froze and took a breath. "He kissed me."

"What were you doing with Granger?" He asked abruptly getting up to stand in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow and trying to act dumb.

Draco sneered at her with disgust. "Out at the lake. I saw you guys together."

"Oh."

"You are scaring me, Pansy. She's a mudblood and your associating yourself with her. I refuse to be boyfriend to a blood traitor." Draco seethed angrily. "Your lowering yourself to her position in life. She is nothing. Absolutely nothing. We both know perfectly well that Granger isn't worth more than the dirt on the bottom of our shoes and yet you still associate with that mudblood Gryffindork whore."

Pansy stood up in anger. Before she could stop herself she slapped Draco across the face for the second time in one day. "One, don't you dare ever call Hermione a Gryffindork, whore, or mudblood. She is none of these things. Two, I will associate myself with whomever I please. Three, if you don't like that then don't be my boyfriend for all I care."

With a flick of her hair Pansy had strode out of the common room and down the hall. Draco watched her go and he kicked the couch in anger. He had been hoping to change her mind about Granger the Mudblood, as he sometimes spoke of her as.

Pansy angrily stormed down the hallway.

_"Smug bastard." Pansy thought darkly wondering quickly through the halls. "How dare he think she was his property. She was allowed to associate with whoever she wanted. He couldn't run her life He had absolutely no right to even think he could do so." _

Looking around at her surroundings Pansy found herself in the middle of the Charms corridor. Groaning she began quickly walking the way she had come. It was no doubt long after curfew and being caught would mean a detention. Before Pansy had even made it around the next corner she heard the clicking of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors shoes.

Stifling a small squeak of fear, Pansy turned the other way and tried to run as fast and quietly as her feet and shoes would allow her. She heard Professor Barittion not far behind her. Before she knew what was happening though she was dragged through what seemed like the wall.

"What the he..." She started but something was put across her mouth.

A small light was put on and she saw Hermione in front of her. "Shh." She said quietly nodding to where the wall was supposed to be.

It was now transparent and they could see Professor Barittion walking past. She looked highly annoyed and irritated as she searched for whoever she thought was up and about at night.

"What...how...where are we?" Pansy stammered out.

"The Room of Requirement." Hermione answered. " I come here when I want to think and sometimes to help anyone who is out of bed at night."

"Why would you want to help somebody who's breaking the rules?" Pansy asked. "Your a prefect."

"Don't remind me." Hermine said sourly and Pansy remembered that Padma Patil had been made Head Girl instead of her. " Besides I can tell when people are just thinking or something or if they're causing trouble. I actually tripped Blaise Zabini once because he was doing something wrong."

Pansy grinned as she remembered when Zabini had tried to tell them that he only got detention because the wall had tripped him. Nobody had believed him and instead thought he was crazy, of course.

"He hated that detention, too." Pansy said.  
"I suppose nobody would like to dig for worms, so Professor Sprout's plant could eat." The girls giggled until an awkward silence feel over them.

"I can't stay long though. I told Draco I'd take a walk with him." Pansy downright lied, trying to break the silence. She enjoyed Hermione's company greatly but she had to get past Draco in the common room, which wouldn't be very easy.

Hermione nodded. "It's ok. I don't mind." She said politely, although Pansy could see in her eyes that she would be lonely.

Pansy grimaced and stood up. Hermione had opened up what appeared to be a door and was still smiling that fake smile. "See you later Pansy."

"Bye!" 

Pansy hurried down the steps and into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco was still on the couch in shock from her slap and quick departure. Pansy quietly tip-toed past him but as she was about to go up the steps two arms made their way around her waist and flipped her around. She was met with Draco's face barely two inches away from her own. His lips crashed down on her unexpectedly but as soon as it had begun it had ended, much to Pansy's relief.

Draco put his hands on either side of her face and rubbed a thumb along her cheek. Pansy's heart went out to him as she looked into his eyes...his pools of sadness. She knew he loved her and it was breaking his heart for her not to be able return the love he held deep inside.

"Pansy..." He muttered trailing off. "I won't let go of you. "

Pansy leaned her head against the wall and stared up at him sadly. She knew he meant what he said. "Draco, sometimes you have to let go." 

"I'll give you one last chance." He told her, confidently.

Pansy scowled in disgust and pushed away from him. "You know what Draco Malfoy. You're an even bigger jerk than you give off."

Draco looked shocked as he was pushed away and she stormed up the steps. He hadn't meant to sound so terrible. Pansy closed the door behind her and kicked her bedpost. She threw herself on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Curling under her sheets she hoped that tomorrow would be much better.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Tower Meeting Delight **

The next morning Pansy awoke to a soft peck on the ear. Sitting up she brushed whatever it was away but then realized that it was an owl. Confused, she took the letter that the owl had and it flew away. Setting the letter the side, thinking it was just another one from her parents she picked out some clothes for the day.

Going into the bathroom she stripped down and let the water run down her back as she let her thoughts wander to Draco. He had seemed very serious the night before when he said he didn't plan on letting her go. This made Pansy wonder exactly how far he would go to keep her with him. Turning off the water she jumped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

Taking her wand out from her bed robes pocket she waved it and she was dried off, in an instant. With another wave her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her make-up was applied to her face. Satisfied with herself she walked back into the dormitory and put on her clothes. Pansy grabbed her bag, robe, and letter before flying down the steps and settling in an armchair by the fire.

Opening and examining the letter she was surprised to find that it wasn't a letter from her parents but a note from an anonymous person. Furrowing her brow she ripped it open not very gently and found a small note in side with neat writing. It was a series of directions to some place within the castle and Pansy swore she remembered the writing from somewhere. Standing up she grabbed her jacket as it was quite cold despite it being almost June.

She ran down the steps and came out into a crowded common room. Weaving in and out of the people she hoped she didn't run into anyone who would slow her down. Music blasted from the radio that was in a corner and food and drink were aplenty on the tables. Pansy thought hard about what her house could be celebrating this time.

Her thoughts were answered almost immediately as Marie Laredo, a petite girl with long brown hair in sixth year, approached her. "Hey Panz, Did you hear?" She squealed as Pansy winced at her dumb nickname.

Pansy shook her head. "No, but I'm sure you'll be here to explain." She said dryly.

"Kara Rice and Blaise Zabini have just announced that they are going to have a baby " She shrieked louder than needed, ignoring Pansy's irritated tone.

"Oh." was all she could say as the thought. 'Kara is such a slut.' raced through her head.

"It is so wonderful and they're going to get married "

"He proposed?" Pansy cocked an eyebrow. She was surprised Blaise was even staying around Kara since she was going to have a baby but proposing?  
"Well...no..." Marie said coming out of her dream world. "But they more than likely will." She seemed annoyed and flounced away leaving Pansy alone.

Breathing out deeply Pansy shook her head and quickly walked towards the door but before she got there she felt a tug on her wrist. Whipping around she found Draco holding her back.

"Wanna dance?" He asked nodding towards the dance floor.

Pansy glared and pulled away. Taking a breath she looked up into his eyes. "Draco, you can't keep playing this game. It isn't fair to either of us." She whispered quietly before turning around and walking out the door.

She hurried along the dungeon corridors until she found her self in the Entrance Hall where the note said to start. Following the note's directions, Pansy found herself returning to the tower she had been in when she fled from Draco the other day. Opening up the tower door she saw a small dark room except for a small light in the corner. Soft sobs came from the same corner and as she approached it she saw a small girl with brown hair.

Sitting down next to Hermione she awkwardly put an arm around her and patted her back. "It's ok Hermione." She said quietly. "Do you...er...want to tell me what's wrong?"

Pansy wasn't very good at comforting people or even knowing what to do when someone was crying. "They...they hate me!" She wailed.

"Who?" Pansy asked, furrowing her brow. "Potter and Weasley?" 

Hermione nodded her head and sobs racked her body. "They won't associate with me if I'll even give you a second glance." 

Pansy smiled slightly. "They sound a lot like, Draco. I bet if you tell them that they'll stop being such asses right away." 

Hermione laughed through her sobs and wiped her eyes. Looking up she smiled at Pansy. "Thanks Pansy." She whispered softly.

"Anytime."

For a moment they stared at each other and then before Pansy could stop herself she leaned in and pressed her lips it Hermione's. A shock ran through her body and she put a hand behind Hermione's head to hold her there. She fully expected Hermione to push her away and run as fast as she could but instead she felt a soft hand on the side of her face. She shuddered at the feel of Hermione's warm touch and put a hand on her waist. Pansy felt a soft but affectionate bit on her bottom lip and a tongue run across it. Opening her mouth slightly she felt Hermione's tongue in her mouth.

She was about to slip her own tongue in Hermione's mouth but suddenly she felt the lips leave her own. Hermione was breathing deeply with a shocked but pleased look on her face. Pansy smirked and moved forward. Her lips found Hermione's and made a trail down her neck. Hermione leaned her head back to give Pansy easier access. Making a track of soft kisses back up her neck she kissed a tender part under her ear. A quiet moan escaped Hermione's lips and Pansy grinned but was knocked over to the ground as Hermione dominated over her and began kissing her. The ground was cold but Pansy either didn't care or didn't notice as Hermione sat on top of her and kissed up and down her neck.

Pansy's hands explored every inch of Hermione as she let out all the passion she had pent up for nearly a year. She had been fairly intimate with Draco but they had done nothing more than snog and he had never been as good a kisser as Hermione. All of a sudden Hermione pulled away and stood up.

She had a shocked and bedraggled look on her face. "We can't. I gotta go...sorry." She mumbled incoherently and ran from the tower like lightning.

Pansy sighed and leaned her head against the wall. 'Why does everything go wrong in my life' she thought looking up at the ceiling.

Getting off the ground she walked to the window and stared out at the grounds. Couples were littered the grounds as if Cupid had gone on a arrow shooting frenzy. She scowled from the high tower down at them all wishing them the worst of luck in their own love lives. Shaking her head she turned away from the window and quickly left the tower behind as she walked down the corridors. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it wasn't too messed up. Heading down the steps she ran into Draco.

"Pansy " He said in a surprised voice before she dashed off around him. "Hey wait "

Pansy ran until she reached the Entrance Hall and flung herself out the door. She didn't want to talk or even be around Draco at that moment. He would never give up having her no matter how much she wanted him to. All she wanted was a little alone time to think...yes a walk around the lake alone would make her feel much better.


End file.
